Solo Mission
by ILoveMyBlaBlaBla
Summary: Deidara goes on a solo mission.. And Itachi pays for a small visit.. What will happen? Warnings: Yaoi, Slight foreplay, OOC, Language and not Beta'd.. R&R please... And Enjoy!


**Hallooo! Wow, It's been a long time since I had updated anything.. Sooo... yeah.. Here is just something for you guys tah read ^_^.. But, don't expect a lot.. It's not that insiring.. Just some smutyness.. Like, A small drop of SasoDei(I don't know) and Smut with ItaDei.. So yea..**

**Warnings: Rated M for reasons! Yaoi, meaning BoyxBoy 'kinkyness', Faul language, Not Beta'd at all, OOC(maybe?), and some other crap.. So if you don't like it.. Why are you here? Shoo..! As for the others, R&R please and ofcourse.. Enjoy! =)**

**A/N: Well yeah.. Uhm... The Genres are actually Romance, Hurt/Comfort and a bit of Humor.. But, who cares? At least it's a story, ne? Well.. a crappy story.. soo... O.O**

**Oh! Yeah! I Do **_**Not**_** own anything in Naruto.. Cause if I did... You won't even know what Sakura means and Itachi, Deidara Sasori, Hidan & Kakuzu would still be alive and well.. So there ya have it! **

**Now, Let me Show you how, I, xSasha03x can write some Lemons!

* * *

**

_Solo Mission Dei's POV_

The night was moonless and darkness clouded my vision. It was late at night, in the middle of a forest and I couln't sleep. I was on a midst of a solo mission, since it was easy, I had been requested to go alone. I was sent to track down a man, who knows awfully too much about our organization, therefore, must be eliminated. Leader had chosen me for the job for many obvious reasons. First, this guy I'm tracking down was from Iwagakure, the place I used to call home. Another reason is that he was a short range fighter type, giving me alot of chances so I can kill him with ease. Plus, since I know that village all too well and it's people, I can easily find where that rat is hiding. But, he isn't just any other ninja out there. If you put aside the fact that he is a ninja, he is also famous for being a great novelist. He's name is Chiko Hanito and his quite popular in Iwa for writting a lot of books. I don't know anything about what he writes, and I'm not interested in fiding out. All I care about now, is to find him and kill him before he gets the chance to blackmail us or maybe something worse, who knows?

Right now, I'm in the middle of a forest, resting under a tall tree, trying to get some sleep which was impossible. I am a killometer away from my target, meaning that I'm close, but I can't advance to it just like that. The enviroment that surrounds me is pitch black 'cause it was night time and I can't move on if I can't see where I'm going. And I seriously need some rest, for I was fighting some ANBU's that came from Konoha, couple of hours ago. Ofcourse in the end, victory was on my side, but that doesn't kill the fact that I lost a lot of chakra during the battle.

Do not ask me why I haven't put up a fire to at least warm myself up, I am to lazy and tired to even move my ass to find some wood. Besides, it was summer and it was more than enough to warm my body up. Actually, I felt a bit too warm for my likings so I had taken off my cloak and rested it neatly right beside me. I also untied my ponytail letting my hair fall loose on my shoulders. I didn't felt sleepy, but I was totally tired. So, I just closed my eyes and let my self wander in thoughts. Several minutes later, I had ran out of thougths so I started thinking about something I would surely regret. And that, was Danna. Yeah, I know it's crazy. He passed out 3 weeks ago. He failed on his mission and got killed by some old hag and a pink haired bitch!

For some reasons, I feel like nothings the same anymore. Without Sasori, I feel like I'm done for. Sure, he acted like a bastard sometimes and he always babbles about how my art sucks, but now that he's not with me, my heart aches for the one I love the most. Yes. There, I said it. I _do_ love him, yet I never got a chance to confess. And now, I can never tell him how much I love him. He's dead and I'm alone, again. It hurts. I feel so stupid! He died out there without me noticing and I couldn't do anything about it. I disgust myself!

I snapped out from my thoughts when I notice I was crying. Every warm tear was more painful than the last. I had really regret for thinking about him. Sasori.. Now, they had teamed me up with a dumbass named Tobi. And he is the most imature, irritating, hyperactively annoying idiot I have ever seen in my entire life. Childish. Why can't he just jump on a cliff and die? Only god knows..

'If I can't sleep, then I'll just close my eyes and see where that will take me, un' I thought to myself as I wipe the remaining tears away and once again closed my eyes. And for what seemed like a miracle, I slept moments later.

Hours Later..

Hours had pass and I had woken up from my slumber. It was still very early in the morning but for me, it was just another morning routine. I lazely open my eyes, my vision still blurry and I felt kinda dizzy as I slowly stood up to stretch myself. I took my things that I had laid next to me the other night and my cloak. I started to pace slowly towards the direction of Iwa while placing my cloak over my right shoulder as if it was hanging. A few feet away I found a small river which caught me in surprise that I didn't notice the river earlier. I stood right on the edge of it, looking down at my identical face as the water reflected my body. I was a mess! My face was filled with blood stains, here and there. And my hair was sticking up at all directions. If my hair is in a serious condition like this, then one thing remains to be done. I had decided to take a quick bath at the river before continuing my 'solo mission'.

I stripped from my clothes, folding them and placing them on a flat rock nearby, along with my other things. A minute later I was in the river, a bit cold, but that's the way I like it, and I was bathing happily. I let my tensed muscles to relax, leaving the water to do it's magic, washing away the dirt of my body, the sins of my soul, the thoughts of my Danna.. Let the water take it all away.

Half hour later, I was still in the river, on a sitting position, eyes close, enjoying my bath. But Suddenly, I heard shuffling of leaves behind me, making me open my eyes slightly and noticing that I wasn't alone. However, I didn't move, acting like nothing's happening, yet staying at full alert of what was going on around me. _Shuffling, Rustling. _And there it was again. That sound. I frowned a bit, thinking that whoever is out there, ready to ambush me, was really an idiot for being too damn obvious. But then, I had taken everything back to what I thought when suddenly I felt two strong arms around my wrists, pinning them over my head and my eyes had close automatically as I felt weight shifting on my lap. Someone was definately sitting on me. But who? Without thinking, I started to struggle, but when your body is under the water and another persons body is ontop of you, I don't think you can handle that much. Plus, this persons body was strong. Absolutely a man. I stopped struggling, since it was just a waste of energy and time and felt the man had loosen his grip on my hands, but was still pinned over my head. I slowly opened my eyes, to see who dares to interrupt me lovely bath and suddenly, the world stopped. I stood there in skock, my eyes wider then usual and I didn't even notice that I was holding my breath as I locked gazes with the man above me.

Azure eyes met bloody crimson ones.

"I-Itachi?" I gulped.

What the hell is he doing here? I thought he was on a mission with Kisame to catch the nine-tails... He lowered his head bringing it inches away from mine as his deadly swirling red eyes stared intently at my own scared ones. Yes, that's right, _scared_.

"Hello, _Deidara_" he said with his ever so emotionless monotone voice, poison dripping down his lips as he let my name slip dangerously out of his mouth.

I let out a shaky sigh, frowning a bit, trying to figure out what was in the Uchiha's mind.

"Wha-, what are you doing here, un?" I tried to growl, but it actually sounded like a whimper. He blinked a couple of times, looking a little sceptical.

"I just came here, for a small visit.," he said "but it seems, that you don't like my presence at all" and he blinked again.

"Fuck you, Uchiha! And get off of me, yeah!" This time, I really growled, my tempature rising in anger as I glared daggers to the other man.

Itachi though, didn't move a muscle. We stayed still for what seemed like hours, causing me to finally look away from his evil eyes and stop to see what he was wearing. He wasn't wearing a cloak, neither a shirt. But he was definately wearing pants, since he was sitting on my damn crotch and I could feel the fabric of his clothing rubbing uncomfortably on some sensitive areas of my thighs. Thank god Itachi wasn't moving too much. I felt a shiver crawling up my spine and from the way Itachi blinked, he noticed it right away. Things are getting awkward..

"Are you aroused?" he suddenly asked me, not bothering to even put some emotion into the question. My eyes widen, and oh sweet kami-sama, I restrained a blush.

"What the hell are you talking about, yeah?" I scowled at him, but I cocked my head to the side, not wanting to look at those crimson eyes of his. And I can surely feel that smirk on his face. He bent down a bit so his lips were slightly touching my ear. His hot breath brushing thru my skin causing a slight faint pink to appear on my cheeks.

"I'm talking about this" he whispered, releasing one of his hands from my wrists and placing it on my half aroused member. I gasp and tremble from the touch, quickly closing my eyes and biting my lower lip before I make a sound. He chuckled darkly at my reaction and went to rub his hand against my dick ever so lightly. And that's where I understood that he was teasing me.

"Fuck, sto-.. stop teasing.. uhn." I hissed and he rubbed a bit harder.

"Why? I like it. And from the looks of it, You like it as well" he said and for a second he released my member from his hand to grab his belt he was wearing so he could tie it around my hands above my head. '_Bastard!_' I wanted to yell, but I was panting heavily as my cock was now rock hard. He then continued his ministrations, but this time, he used both of his hands, wrapping them around my fully erect member and pumping slowly. _Painfully Slowly. _I gasped, biting my inner lip, hard, trying desperately to supress a moan, but _damn, _it's like these hands belong to a sex god or something.

'No! I don't want this! I don't want this pleasure! Not from him! Oh god, is this part of my eternal torture?' I cried inside my head. Ever since Sasori died, I had been left alone with a broken heart and everything after that went wrong. That's when my eternal torture had begun. And now this? What have I done to recieve such humiliation? 'No.. Please! I-'

"Shh.." a sudden shush had interrupted my thoughts, as if it knew what I was thinking, and I realized it came from Itachi. Not only, I also realized the tears running down my cheeks. I was crying. Itachi noticed and lowered his head, not stopping his ministration with his hands, and kissed my tears away. One by one. He kissed both of my cheeks going down to my jaw line, where he start to nibble lightly at some spots right below my mouth. He then moved up to gently take my lips into a mind-blowing kiss that can even send me to heaven. I gasped and he took that as an invitation to slip his tounge in my wet cavern, dominating, exploring and savouring that sweet moment. A low moan escaped my lips as I felt Itachi's hands picking up it's pace. A moment later Itachi broke the kiss for the need of air, a string of saliva still connecting our parted swollen lips. I panted heavily, and so did he.

Seconds later, Itachi was kissing, nibbling and sucking hard on my neck, collarbone and everything in between, like I'm some kinda candy. Ofcourse there, I had lost it. My moans became screams of ectasy and growles of pleasure as he begun to pump my dick faster and harder, sometimes stopping to squeeze the shaft on random places or rubbing the tip of it's head, causing me to gasp, arching my back and bucking my hips, searching for more of that pleasureble feeling.

But don't get the wrong idea. I shut my brain and let me body react to it's own accord as I realized that I had never denied such pleasure. It's a sin, but it wasn't the worst of all. I kind of like it, so why stop now? If this is going to help me forget, then I would take it. No matter the cause.

Minutes later, I felt that familiar feeling in my stomach, telling me that I'm close, causing me to mewl. Itachi heard this and increased the pace of his hands even faster making me _scream!_. And a second before my release, Itachi captured my lips for another sloppy kiss. Muffled screams and moans filled the air as I came, hard. After that blissful feeling, Itachi had untied the belt that was around my wrists and was already gotten out of the river, fully dressed and a piece of cloth in his hands wiping himself off. On the other hand, I was still panting lightly and once again cleaning myself in the river. Once I was finished, I went out of the water, took my clothes from where I had left them and whore them back on.

Two minutes later, I was standing infront of Itachi, arms folded over my chest, pouting. And Itachi, stood there, emotionless like ever, looking deep into my blue eyes.

"What the hell was _that _for, un?" I yelled, but he simply stared.

"Didn't you like it?" he asked me, brushing off the question.

"That's not the point, un!"

"Then what is?" he blinked. I suddenly forgot of what we were arguing about 3 seconds ago, knowing that Itachi's right and that I did liked it, a lot, so I sighed as I tied my hair in a nice half ponytail, like I always do.

"So, why are you here anyway, yeah?" I asked him, a bit politely.

"What part of 'I just came here for a small visit' you don't understand?" he said with a boring tone. I snorted, knowing that it would be ridicioulus if we continued this boring conversation. I waved my hand at him and turned my back on him as I started to walk away so I could continue my mission to get this over with, forgetting completely of what just happend. But the low husky voice of Itachi had stopped me from walking.

"Don't you miss him?"

Suddenly, I was shuttered like a ton of bricks. He wasn't talking about Sasori, was he? I turned to face him, again, my eyes wide, looking at him stunned.

"What, un?" I whispered.

"Sasori.." He simply said and blinked.

How did he knew about Sasori? Don't tell me his a stalker? No,. that's not it. No. His trying to play with my mind. Yes! That's it. Isn't it? Oh, no you won't!

"Don't fuck with me, Uchiha.. Just-, don't.." A low growl escaped my lips.

He sighed and looked at the ground.

"You can't run away from the fact that you love him, can you?" he said as he slowsly started to walk towards me. I trebmled, closing my eyes and fisting my hands.

"Stop it" I warned him, yet he kept on going.

"Oh, no I won't. Tell me, how does it feel to loose someone you love?" He continued to walk towards me.

"Stay where you are!" I shouted.

"It hurts, does it?" he kept on asking painfull question while walking slowsly to me.

"No! Please! stop it!" I yelled and felt my legs go weak and my eyes stung. I wanted to cry. I fell. But before I knew it, Itachi had already caught me and pulled me into a warm embrace.

I just felt the urge to hug back and burry me head into Itachi's neck. I wanted to cry so bad!

"It's unfair, isn't?" he whispered in my ear and I half nodded. He lifted his head a bit to kiss my cheek and said,

"It's okay, let it all out. I'm here for you"

And with that, I burst into tears, tightening the embrace I shared with the man I once hated. I cried. Hours had pass and I still cried with Itachi be my side, comforting me with sweet words and kisses. When I finally stopped sobbing, we got up and we were walking towards Iwagakure, with Itachi agreeing to help me with that solo mission and kill that bastard who knows too much..

I realized now, Itachi came here, _for me._ I felt relieved for knowing that someone out there cares about me..

'I'm not alone anymore,.' I thought as we finally neared the entrance for Iwa and I slightly lifted my head to look at the sky.

'Ne? Sasori...?' I smiled. And with that, Itachi and I entered the village to beat the crap out of someones ass.

**_~End~

* * *

_**

**Okay, Okay... The title was random.. But at least the story is Done!**

**Ehm.. I told you that it would be crappy.. But.. i'll let you decide if it was good or not by reviewing.. **

**And yea.. I know.. The end was a bit off.. I couldn't think of something else to write.. :S.. And also I'm sorry for being a bastard that I am and leaving some mistakes behind.. :S  
**

**And please! This was my first lemon thingy ever! So.. don't kill me *,..,* ! **

**So yea... I'm off.. Cya!**

**(Reviews?)**


End file.
